tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is Jasmine's World
Jasmine and her friends try and break up a fight that is happening at school. Episode Summary It's just a normal day at school. Jasmine is sitting in Spanish class, bored out of her mind. She honestly can't wait to go to band class. She wonders what they're gonna do in that class today. The bell rings for Spanish class to be let out. When she gets to her locker, she overhears Drew talking about a fight that's going to happen. Jasmine is interested. It's going to be a fight between Carson and Kody. Trinity wants to know why those two are fighting. Drew explains the story. Carson and Kody basically had a fight over Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton. Jasmine shakes her head in disbelief. In band, Jasmine tells her friends what is going to happen at lunch. Lexi realizes that's going to be soon. Kole wants to stop it, because he's done his share of bad deeds and wants to redeem himself. Trevor hopes it's nothing crazy like the giant Twitter fight last year, and the one that happened with that Austin kid and his friend group. Kassie thinks it's a good idea to stop the fight from happening. Jasmine agrees to discuss it more after they're done playing their music. Just then, Garrit randomly bumps into the conversation and wonders what they're talking about. After band, the gang walks out, scared about what's going to happen. Trevor wishes them luck, since he's in a different lunch hour than his friends. Robert is ready to do this. They sit down at their lunch table, waiting for Carson to eventually confront Kody. They see the two boys stand up and get in each other's grill. Logan knows that there's a fight about to happen. Brad begins chanting "fight!" He gets the whole cafeteria to chant it. Lexi knows this isn't good, and they think it's time to intervene. Austin thinks it's ridiculous because the lunch room supervisors aren't even here. Hosley could care less what's happening. Carson thinks this is going to be intense. Jasmine, Lexi, Kassie, Robert, and Casey go up to Carson and Kody and tell them to stop. Kody thanks them, but Carson wants to know why. Jasmine says that fist fighting over a political issue is never the right answer. Brad begins shouting because he wants to see a fight. Hunter thinks Carson is gonna chicken out. Carson thinks Jasmine is right. Everyone begins to boo. Jasmine doesn't care if they're going to be judged because they helped prevent a fight. Lexi feels good. Kassie does too. Casey doesn't want to be judged so he goes and starts a fight. Production Information * The pilot episode of the series * CGI is used in Drew's flashback Trivia * Roy's battle theme from Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard during Drew's flashback of the Trump and Clinton debate * Carson can be seen using a lightsaber from ''Star Wars ''and a Fire Flower from ''Super Mario Bros. * Kody can be seen using an Inator from Phineas and Ferb ''and a Transformer from ''Transformers * Trevor mentions the fight in "Twitter Trouble" from ''The Kaitlin Chronicles'' and the fight in "Country Wars" from ''Misadventures With Austin'' Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:Jasmine's World